


This Strange Feeling I Feel

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lying rather awkwardly, his feet still on the ground but his head comfortably cushioned by a pillow. He looked adorable, his face relaxed and his curls messy, flattened where his head rested on the pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Strange Feeling I Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my darling! <3
> 
> Based on this [Instagram post](http://instagram.com/p/VrSrTLxGDJ/).

The apartment was quiet when Marc entered it and he frowned, having seen Sergi’s car in the parking lot. He dropped his bag on the floor and hung up his coat, taking off his shoes before walking further into Sergi’s and his apartment.

He went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out the fridge and continued to the living room. He paused in the doorway as he noticed Sergi asleep on the coach. He was lying rather awkwardly, his feet still on the ground but his head comfortably cushioned by a pillow. He looked adorable, his face relaxed and his curls messy, flattened where his head rested on the pillow.

Marc frowned, shaking his head, wondering where that thought had come from. It unsettled him a bit and he uncapped his bottle, taking a long drink from the chilled water. He shook his head again and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the free part.

He looked at Sergi again and an idea popped up in his mind. Grinning, he took his phone out of his pocket and laid down, his head near Sergi’s. He opened Instagram and snapped a picture of them, still grinning. He sat back up again and posted the picture, putting his phone away.

He checked the time, still too early to start dinner and it was Sergi’s turn to cook anyway, and got up, grabbing a book from his room and settled back on the couch, the book’s spine creaking as he opened it.

 

His stomach rumbled and Marc blinked, putting a bookmark between the pages and closing the book. He stretched out, a joint in his back popping, and looked over at Sergi. He was still asleep, shivering, and Marc frowned, only then noticing the chill in their apartment. He got up from the couch, wincing a little when he noticed the stiffness of his knee. He hobbled to Sergi’s room, turning the heater up a notch when he passed by it, and picked up the cream coloured blanket that was spread over Sergi’s bed.

He went back to the living room, draping the blanket carefully over Sergi’s minutely shivering frame. He looked ever more adorable like this and Marc shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. His stomach rumbled again and he sighed. He didn’t have the heart to wake Sergi up.

“Guess I’m making dinner then,” he muttered, shrugging a little. He reached down, tugging the blanket better around Sergi, smoothening a few wrinkles out the fabric and went to the kitchen.

He looked in the cupboard to see what they had in house and grinned as he noticed they had the right ingredients to make pizza. It wasn’t exactly on their diet list but Marc figured it wouldn’t hurt to have pizza once in awhile. They could hit the gym for an hour extra tomorrow.

He rolled his shoulders and started on the dough, humming a song under his breath.

 

He slid the baking plate with the two pizzas in the oven and closed the lit, setting the timer for ten minutes. He clapped his hands together to get rid of the flour that clung to them and looked up when he heard a shuffling noise. Sergi appeared in the entrance of the kitchen, the blanket still draped around him. He looked sleepy still, slapping a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

“Hey,” Marc smiled, moving the dirty utensils in the sink, washing his hands. “I made pizza. They should be done in ten minutes.”

“But wasn’t it my turn to cook?” Sergi mumbled, tugging the blanket tighter around him as he looked at Marc. Marc hummed an affirmative as he dried his hands with a towel, tossing it in a corner when he was done.

“You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you,” Marc shrugged, smiling a little and there was something in Sergi’s blue eyes that Marc couldn’t place, something mixed with confusion and sleepiness.

“You get to clean the dishes though,” Marc grinned and Sergi pouted at him, that unreadable look disappearing for a second. 

“I don’t wanna,” Sergi mumbled as Marc pulled off his sweater, frowned at the red stains he had gotten on it while making the pizzas. He looked up to find Sergi with that unreadable look again, looking like his mind was far away. 

“I cook, you do the dishes. You cook, I do the dishes. That are our rules,” Marc called as he brushed past Sergi, moving out of the kitchen. He slipped into his room to grab a clean sweater, pulling it on. He deposited the dirty sweater in the clothing hamper in the bathroom and returned to the living room. 

“What were you thinking off?” he asked as he noticed Sergi still standing in the kitchen entrance, turning around at Marc’s question, blinking a bit.

“What?” he asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

“Just now in the kitchen. You looked pretty far away.”

Sergi flushed, the red creeping up his neck and Marc arched an eyebrow at his reaction. He wanted to ask again when the alarm of the oven went off and Marc shot Sergi a grin as he went back to the kitchen, grabbing the oven mitts from the counter.

“Saved by the bell!” he called over his shoulder as he opened the oven, a blast of hot air hitting his face. He pulled out the plate with the pizzas out, placing it on the counter.

“Here,” Sergi was next to him, setting down plates and handing him a pizza cutter. Their fingers touched when Marc took the cutter and he could swear that Sergi became a shade redder, pulling his hand back quickly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, frowning at Sergi’s strange behaviour, and he quickly cut the pizzas into slices. They carried their plates to the couch, Sergi’s blanket trailing over the floor behind him. They settled down, Marc tugging on Sergi’s blanket until it was spread over his lap, nudging Sergi in the side when he muttered a complaint.

“You are buying me a new blanket if you get a stain on it,” he threatened as Marc lifted the first slice from his plate.

“Of course, of course. Never mind the other two blankets you have,” Marc nodded, taking his first bite, ignoring the elbow in his side from Sergi. Sergi huffed but took a bite from his pizza.

“’s good,” he said after swallowing, a bit of red sauce on the corner of his lips that distracted Marc.

“Of course it is good, I made it,” Marc grinned, getting another elbow in his side as reply. Marc pouted, a wounded look on his face as he rubbed the sore spot, making his eyes big at Sergi.

“’s what you deserve,” Sergi muttered, taking another bite. Marc kept looking at him, making his lower lip tremble and Sergi sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I’m sorry!” he let out in a huff and Marc smiled broadly at him.

“Ugh, you are the worst,” Sergi muttered and Marc just bumped his shoulder against his.

They finished the pizza and Marc turned the TV on as Sergi carried their plates to the kitchen.

“Do we want to watch something?” he called to Sergi over the noise of the running tap.

“What?” Sergi leaned out of the kitchen, the sleeves of his jacket pushed up and his hands wet.

“Do we want to watch something?” Marc repeated, holding the remote up.

“I don’t really care, just put something on,” Sergi shrugged and disappeared back into the kitchen. Marc channel surfed until he found a channel showing old episodes of Friends.

 

The noises from the kitchen had stopped a few minutes ago when Sergi appeared again, phone in his hand.

“Oh, Friends,” Sergi sounded happy as he sat down next to Marc. Marc glanced at his screen, smirking when he saw Sergi checking Instagram.

Sergi scrolled down, pausing when he noticed Marc’s picture and he looked up, Marc quickly turning back to the TV.

“Marc,” Sergi started and Marc hummed questioningly, not looking over at Sergi.

“Any reason why you posted a picture of me sleeping?”

“You looked adorable,” Marc grinned, still not looking over.

 “What?! I do not look adorable!” Sergi protested.

“Yes, you do,” Marc’s grin widened as he finally looked over and Sergi growled, putting his phone away before launching himself at Marc. Marc yelped when Sergi’s knee dug painfully into his side and he wrestled back, trying to get Sergi in a headlock.

They wrestled on the couch, yelping whenever a limb hit a painful spot, legs getting tangled together by the blanket, until Marc rolled them over, their couch not that big. They tumbled to the ground, Marc’s fall cushioned by Sergi.

“Ow...” Sergi groaned, his hands pushing at Marc who was sprawled on top of him.

“What?” Marc muttered, feeling slightly winded.

“You’re squashing me, get off,” Sergi got out, still pushing at Marc and Marc nodded, lifting himself up.

“Haha, sucker,” Sergi grinned and attacked Marc’s sides with his fingers, tickling him.

“Fucker!” Marc cursed, falling back on top of Sergi to vent his fingers off.

“Ow, your elbow,” Sergi groaned when Marc hit him in the kidneys.

“’s your own fault,” Marc panted, finally capturing Sergi’s wrists and pinning them down. “Ha!”

They were both panting now and Marc could feel Sergi’s breath puff over his face, their heads so close together that Marc could see the green flecks in Sergi’s eyes. Sergi’s chest was heaving against his with every breath he took and Marc swallowed, suddenly nervous.

The playful atmosphere turned heavy, the air between them filled with a tension Marc couldn’t name. He looked down at Sergi, taking in the red flush across he cheeks from exertion, his blue eyes dark with that same unreadable look Marc had seen in his eyes in the kitchen.

 “Sergi...” Marc mumbled, his eyes flickering to Sergi’s lips before he looked up again. His heart stuttered painfully in his chest but he didn’t know what the sudden yearning he felt meant.

Sergi let out a deep breath, his eyes flickering over Marc’s face, searching for something, before he surged up, kissing Marc.

Marc froze at the sudden contact, not knowing whether he should push Sergi away or pull him closer.

Sergi broke the kiss before Marc could make his mind up, blinking up at him with big blue eyes, his gaze insecure. It was a look Marc wasn’t used to seeing in Sergi’s eyes. The slightly older man was self confident, assured in himself and in his abilities, traits that made him a great but modest footballer and friend.

“Marc?” Sergi sounded almost scared and Marc felt a stab of anger at himself for making Sergi sound like this. He leaned down, slowly, giving Sergi time to turn his head but Sergi surprised him by surging up again, meeting him halfway.

They kissed, Marc letting go of Sergi’s wrists in favour to cup his face, and everything fell in place. The weird feeling Marc had felt the last few months whenever he was around Sergi finally made sense and he groaned at his own stupidity. He deepened the kiss, shivering when Sergi’s hands ran down his sides, stopping at his hips.

Marc broke the kiss when his lungs needed air and he pressed his forehead against Sergi’s, panting slightly. Sergi chuckled, sounding happy, and ran his hands over Marc’s back, fingers tangling in Marc’s hair to pull him into another kiss.

They made out on the floor, legs still tangled together by the blanket, hands tentatively exploring each other and lips meeting again and again.

“Marc, stop,” Sergi moaned when Marc trailed kisses down his neck and Marc paused, looking up, worried.

“You... you don’t like this?” he asked, biting on his lip. Sergi shook his head, smiling and pulled Marc down for a kiss.

“No, you silly. You’re just getting kind of heavy.”

“Oh,” Marc mumbled, feeling silly, and stood up, holding out a hand to Sergi to help him up. Sergi grabbed his hand and Marc pulled, a bit too hard. Sergi stumbled, steadying himself by grabbing Marc’s hips.

“Hey,” he whispered when he looked up, their noses almost bumping against each other as they stood close together. Marc smiled, brushing an unruly lock away from Sergi’s forehead.

“Hey yourself,” he whispered back.

“So... what does this mean?” Sergi asked, voice still low, after a few heartbeats of staring at each other. Marc shrugged, not sure. He knew he liked Sergi, liked him a lot but he didn’t know how Sergi felt about him or if this could even work, the two of them both professional football players.

“I don’t know. What do you want it to mean?” Marc replied, his stomach clenching together with nerves. Sergi smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss, not letting Marc deepen it.

“We... we could see how it goes? Where this takes us?” Sergi offered, pushing his fingers underneath Marc’s sweater, stroking the skin and Marc shivered, closing his eyes for a second.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Marc answered when he opened his eyes again, in time to catch Sergi’s beaming smile. Marc smiled back, running his hands up and down Sergi’s sides.

“Good,” Sergi took a step back, catching Marc’s wrist as he sat back down on the couch, tugging Marc with him. Marc came willingly, excitement running through his veins when Sergi climbed into his lap, pressing him into the pillows behind his back.

“Let’s start,” Sergi grinned, a wicked edge to it, as he leaned forward, capturing Marc’s lips in a heated kiss. 


End file.
